Super clea's corner: Drama
by Love-Nikki
Summary: this is an advice culomn im writing girls, and boys, any need in advice leave me a review with your problem and ill get back to you with the answer


♥Super ♥ Clea's♥Corner♥ 

Getting Dumped

This is my area of expertise. I can help you get over a break-up. Why? Cause I've been there. Many times in fact and while it's no fun at all, you can learn from it. Good can come of it. Read up on my Q&As and don't forget to do the exercise in My Idea of the Week! And remember girls, I try and answer a mix of questions but I can't get to everyone's. Please don't threaten to never come back again! I'll get to yours. And meanwhile, you may find your answer in someone else's question! XO

Here are some questions and answers i have gotten and given

i had a boyfriend 1 year ago and he dumped me on may,7 when it was almost 2 years together and all he said was i don't like you.and that hurt my feelings and now he says to my friends that i was gothic because i didn't have manners.and my so called "friends" laugh at it and say we will never be gothic or lose our manners and then just look at me.i really cared about him but now i'm over it but he was just so sweet and all of a sudden he just said why are you like gothic?i said it's my way of living and he said his was with normal girls not freakshows.how do i get over him without having to fight back.and if i do he's gonna get hurt.

Answer: No fighting back necessary. I mean, that never does any good, it just makes you feel bad about yourself and that is so not what you need right now. Getting over a guy takes time and effort. Bottom line, that was not nice of him and he's simply not worthy of your time or love. It's horrible when you are with someone so long and then they turn out to be something other than what you had known all that time. I'm sorry for your loss, truly. As for your friends not supporting you, that is quite sad too! You need them now more than ever. Find one, one girl that will stand by you and support you and hang with her and support her back, strengthening that friendship. Most importantly, I'd like you to do the exercise in the Idea of the Week. But also, write down your story of your time with him, beginning, middle and end. Be as honest as you can, but this is from your perspective so you can write what you want ultimately. Then rip it up and throw it out -- we never show this stuff to anyone. Finally, keep your eyes peeled for cute boys-- they are everywhere!

A boy I really liked just dumped me! I did everything for him... I made him breakfast, and cleaned his room, Did some of his wash. Even with a good attitude! What did I do wrong?

answer: You're not supposed to DO STUFF like that for your boyfriend. You became his maid and his mommy! And you're just a kid! Listen, girl to girl... NEVER do a boy's laundry. Seriously. Now you didn't do anything wrong, other than that laundry and cleaning business. Relationships break up all the time because people's feelings move on. Especially when you are young, they move on faster than when you're older. So it's not your fault and maybe not even his fault really (although sounds like he did use you for your efforts) but it just "is." Does that make it easier? Probably not right now, but I want you to understand that a relationship should be about each of you being kind and honest with each other. You don't have to give or get stuff. It's about friendship and companionship. Hanging out, sharing stuff, enjoying each other's company. You should think of yourself as equals, not like one has to do something for the other, get it? Good luck with the next one! (And there will be next ones...)

1st - u rock! 2nd please answer this 'causes I've writen a ton of times and never had 1 answered so please answer! Ok i didn't get dumped but i found out that the guy i liked was dating a girl i hated! She was mean! Pure evil!!! And he acted like he like me and flirted with me but then started dating her! PLEASE HELP ME CLEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Answer: You know, you see her as pure evil, but he quite possibly doesn't see that side of her. Or maybe he does and he likes mean girls? Which would make him um, not so cute in my book. I mean, who wants to date a boy who likes the mean? But still, there isn't much you can do about it. Don't think you can go tell him she's mean, that won't work, that will just make you look like a gossip. A mean gossip. And you don't want that rep. So you sit back, you enjoy life, you hang with your friends, you stay friends with this boy, and you hope he just hasn't seen her mean side and when he does he will dump her. But unfortunately there isn't anything you can DO to speed that along. Good luck!!!!


End file.
